


Between Saturn and Venus

by Iola



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, RPF, needless Japanese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iola/pseuds/Iola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toshiya talks up palmistry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Saturn and Venus

"Lemme see your hands, Die." Toshiya had been reading for the last few hundred miles, devouring in silence his latest find.

"Why?"

Toshiya sighed loudly."Just let me see. It's not like it will hurt." Die dropped his magazine before surrendering. Sitting beside Toshiya in the van was always interesting.

"Okay." Toshiya consulted his book quickly. "See these lines going up to your fingers? That shows you'll be happy doing something creative...." Die glanced over at Kaoru, Toshiya's last victim, who was trying not to laugh and doing a bad job of it. "Waaa kakkoi! You have one line for your heart and head. With this line here swooping up and this semicircle around your fingers you're the ultra intense romantic type."

"Do you believe that stuff, Totchi?" Shinya asked.

"With Kaoru, me, and Die it's been right three for three now."

Before Die could make a grab at Toshiya's book to see if it really was right or if Toshiya was just making it up, Toshiya was holding Shinya's hand on his other side.

"So cold Shinya. You don't ever fall in love. Here and here, reclusive, cold, indifferent. Work before love right here. So cruel."

"Only 3 for 4 then." Die smirked.

"Hontou Shinya?" Toshiya asked.

Shinya looked up briefly to shake his head. "Four for four," he said, already finding where he left off in his book.

Toshiya bounced up to the front to harass Kyo, leaving Die alone with Shinya. The two of them in silence.


End file.
